The Necklace
by Jandry
Summary: Max gets a bad feeling and goes to Fang for advice. When MAx and FAng get into a big fight and someone leaves while the other gets seriously hurt. What will happen when they get back together? Will someone leave again? Better than it Sounds. FAX
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I flew through the air, speeding away as fast as possible. My eyes were stinging from the air and the tears running down my cheeks. I wasn't sure which hurt more the physical pain that hadn't quite healed yet, or the emotional pain of learning the truth of his thoughts, how he really felt about me.

Sobs racked my body as I reached up to grab the thing that had comforted me through so many perils, all the thick and thin. Then I remembered it was gone, along with him and everyone else. I was going to start new they wanted me gone so I left. I tried to harden my heart to them, show them that I, the Maximum Ride, would not break, but the agonizing truth pounded down on me.

He was right, they were all right. I had made their lives miserable. Destroyed any hope for a future. Now they had a home with my mom, they were happy. He was a good leader, I was the slave owner that tortured them, they were better off with me gone, but that didn't take away the pain of leaving.

I reached up again for my source of comfort, but it was gone. My necklace, my flock, my life gone, I was all alone in the world for good. I have decided to change my ways, I will be a better person, and someone they will be proud of someone who he can love, someone unlike me.

Chapter one

One week before

"Fang, can I talk to you for a minute please?" I asked quietly walking up to my room knowing he was following me. I walked over and stood in front of my bed facing the wall. For the past three weeks everything had settled down a little. We had found a house that we were living in for the time being, and in the past few weeks I had become very paranoid. We needed to leave and we needed to leave soon.

"We need to leave." I cut right to the point and stated what was bothering me. I didn't face him because I knew the argument was coming whether or not I liked it, that was just who Fang was.

"No, Max we can't. We have finally sort of settled down, the kids are happy. Don't destroy that, because you're paranoid." His voice was soft but the authority ringed clear, it only made me mad. I could tell that Fang was getting mad by the hardness of his eyes and stiffness of his jaw. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Me being paranoid has saved your life multiple times over, so I wouldn't complain. I have a bad feeling and we need to leave. I didn't ask for your opinion, I told you to come up here to tell you we were leaving, not ask if it was ok with you." My voice vose as I got angry.

I watched as Fang's eyes flashed, and the war began. Within an hour we were in an all out war, yelling and screaming at each other. Bothof us were ticked beyond reason, but so far we hadn't said anything to cause major damage yet. That was before I opened my mouth.

Fang had just stated that he thought we should stay, and I had no wright to uproot the kids."Oh yeah," I shot back with venom,"I believe I do have a wright for I am the leader, and if you can't deal with that then leave. You know what no one needs you anyway so leave, we will all be better off. Find your own flock to screw up." All my anger deminished after those words. _Oh no, _were my thoughts as I rushed to the still open window searching for some sign of Fang.

"Fang." I said quietly to the night as tears poured down my face as I realized I had just told the man I was in love with, my other half to get out of my life.

I slowly crumpled to the ground as the pain and horror of what I had done overwhelmed me. Sobs wracked my body, I couldn't believe what i had just done.

After what felt like years, I shot up, everything had suddenly gotten really hot, something was wrong. I slowly walked to my door and slid it open, looking down the hall. At the very end of the hall an orange glow came up from downstairs, quickly climbing towards Angel's door at the top of the stairs. I gulped. The house was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fang POV

I flew out as fast as I could, not wanting Max to see the pain and hurt in my face. I felt tears whelling up as I flew as hard and fast as I could away from her. I realized I broke my promise, but the pain was over whelming, I couldn't help it.

BY the time I started to slow down iwas miles away. That is when doubt began to cloud my judgement of leaving. _What if she got hurt? SHe needs me! I can't leave her! I love Max , she's my life, I can't go on with out her._ These thoughts plagued my mind. After a little while I came to a decision. I would go back and help her save the world, once that was done and they were settled down I would leave. I slowly turned around and headed back to my Max.

Max POV

Within seconds I ran to all the kids doors and got them up. Once they were up I hearded everyone to my room. "Ok, Ig take everyone to the woods, i'll be there soon."

I watched as doubt flitted across his face, "Where's FAng? Max I don't think thats a good idea?"

I gritted my teeth, "Fang went for a fly, he'll be back. My idea is fine. Now I'm leader so go, NOw!" That made them all quickly jump out the window.

Once I knew they were all gone, I rushed back to get their stuff from their rooms. I had grabbed everything from all the rooms and was back in mine, when a foot impacted with my back, making me tumble forward. I turned over and looked up to see Ari, grinning an evil smile. "WEll, look at the birdie know. You don't look like to good birdie, here let me help you." With that he picked me up by my neck and began to squeeze. Before long I was seeing stars. I clawed and kicked and fought as hard as I could, but Ari only laughed and squeezed harder.

Soon I couldn't feel my body. I chocked and gasped for air. _This is it_ I thought as the edge of my vision went black. "Bye, Bye Birdie." Iheard Ari growl in my ear as my entire vision went black. The last thing I realized before slipping into uncounciousness, was the pressure on my neck suddenly lifting, the smoke from the fire blocking my lungs, and the two peircing screms of 'MAX'. Then it all went black.

**Ok so I don't know if it's to good, so please review. The story gets really good, I had a friend read it first and she LOVED it. Please review. If I get at least 3 reviews I will post the next chapter. Thanks :)**

**-Jandry:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update. Between school, which finally is out for us and working for my mom, I haven't had time to update, plus my internet went out. I swear I repel technology sometimes. **

**Ok so enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Fangs POV

As I got near to the house I could see a huge trail of smoke rising into the sky. My heart stopped. _Oh no, please this can't be happenin_g, these thoughts ran through my head as I pushed myself harder towards the house and the flock.

As I neared I saw shapes near the forest. They were flying, I breathed a sigh of relief, they were ok, they had gotten out. When I got closer I counted, the shapes that were the flock. _One, two, three, four , fi-_someone was missing, my pulse started to get faster, and my heart was pounding on my chest. I could see them clearly now and I knew that the one person I needed to see most, the one person that kept me breathing and gave me the will to live everyday wasn't with them- Max was still in the house.

"Fang!" Angel called as she spotted me. I was then crushed by the little girl. She was sobbing so hard, it pained me to see. "Fang, you have to get her. She's been in there to long, something is wrong. Please Fang go get Max." She kept crying while she said this. I nodded and slowly peeled her off.

Turning to Iggy I asked, "How long?"

"About 20 minutes. She won't last much longer." I nodded and turned towards the house, when I saw a figure being held in the window. Suddenly the figure slumped, "MAX!" I screamed as Angel did. I flew as fast as I could towards the house as the unconscious figure was thrown out the window.

I swooped down and grabbed Max before she became a pancake on the ground. I flew towards the flock as the house blew up in flame behind me. When I got to the flock, I slowly laid Max down, and began trying to get her to wake up. Iggy came over and started finding the injuries. From the look on his face she wasn't in good shape.

"Fang we need to get her to a hospital, now. She won't live otherwise." His voice shook from fear. I nodded and scooped her up into my arms.

"U and A, guys." I said as we all jumped into the air and headed towards town to find a hospital. I had so much on my mind, but one sentence kept making itself known. _Max I need you to live, you are my everything, I love you._

**There you go. ******** Did you like it? If you did please tell me. I will try to post the next chapter later today. So keep looking.**

**TTFN tat a for now**

**-Jandry :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, yeah I know I said I'd have this up same day, but I got banned and things happened. Anyways, I am going to finish the story hopefully. Some parts are kinda rusty (really rusty) and I have writers block in places. But, luckily, my amazing friend (Crazy Awesome Writer) edited this for me on short notice. So read and review, please.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. At all.

Chapter 4 of The Necklace:

Max POV:

Everything hurt; I couldn't feel anything, but pain. It went on and on for what felt like centuries. The pain enveloped everything; all I wanted was darkness so the pain would go away. Through the pain I caught snippets of conversation.

"What Happened?"…. "House gone…"…"In coma…"…"Might never wake up…."…"Doesn't look good…"

These voices came in and out, but none of them gave me any will to wake up. The six voices, the one voice I wanted to hear seemed to be missing. Through the pain I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Max, wake up!" I drew in a deep breath finally a voice I longed to hear- my baby.

"Max, we need you. You have to wake up. I mean what would happen to us without you? I know I couldn't bear it. You're like my mom, and-" My chatterbox.

"Please Max. We're trying to be strong, but we need you."- My little trooper. I struggled to get out of the darkness, but something was holding me back. I felt a small smile grace my lips.

"Max, I hate to admit it but we need you, badly. I mean who else will scold us and try to take away my bomb plans and bombs." I felt my smile grow wider- my blind pyro.

I almost escaped my dark prison, but then I realized one voice was missing. He wasn't here, he didn't come back. I almost felt like staying in my black prison to escape the emotional pain of this realization. I felt my breaths turn to gasps and my heart beat speed up.

Suddenly a pressure was on my hand. "Max," I immediately calmed down at hearing the soft sweet voice of my right wing man, my rock, my savior, my soul mate, my Fang. "Max, please wake up, we need you. I need you. Please Max… _please._" I felt myself moving towards the voice and I was almost out of the darkness when, the pressure left, I heard movement and a door close.

Slowly I opened my eyes. After they adjusted I looked around at the happy and astonished faces of my flock- minus one, Fang.

"MAX!" they cried and rushed towards me. I was engulfed in hugs by all. I smiled looking at them.

"Where's Fang?" I asked as I looked at them.

"He left, he'll be back though, and that was so cool. Did you…" I drowned out whatever else Nudge was saying all that ran through my head was '_He left'_ over and over and over. I felt the emotional pain come back. I physically felt a metal stake go through my heart. So he didn't care. He really didn't love me.

Subconsciously, I reached up to finger my necklace, the necklace I had worn since Jeb left. The necklace I had never taken off. The necklace… Fang gave me. I still remember that day.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey, Max!" I heard Fang call from the hallway,_

"_Can I come in? I've got something for you."_

_I sniffled, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying, "Yeah." I called weakly as my voice broke. I buried my head in the pillow as I heard the door open and Fang slip in. He came and sat next to me on my bed. I felt his strong arms, even at age 10, wrap around me and pull me into a hug._

"_Oh, Max. It will be okay. Hey, we still have each other no matter whether Jeb is here or not. Nothing will ever change that. We will always be together no matter what." He said quietly into my hair._

_I sniffled again, "Are you sure?"_

_I felt him smile, "Positive. And to prove it I have a gift for you." I looked up at him as he held out a necklace to me. I looked down, it was a heart with wings and engraved on it were the words 'Together Forever'. I smiled, and looked up as Fang held an identical one up. "No matter what Max we will always be together, and even if we aren't we will wear these and soon we will be again. I will never lose you." He whispered. I wasn't sure I heard the last part, but I let it go and smiled pulling him closer to me._

"_Thank you Fang, I know I will always want you around no matter how annoying you are." He laughed_

"_The same goes for you Max." I smiled up at him. "Well are you ready to face the world?" I nodded slowly. He smiled and tugged me up, dragging me back out to the waiting flock._

_END FLASHBACK_

I smiled slightly at the memory. Sadly, it appeared he didn't want me around anymore. I closed my eyes and a tear slipped out. What had happened to us? Why were things so different now?

**So how do you like it? Should I add a Fang POV on why he left next or continue with the amazing story? Please tell me how you think it is and what I should do the most votes gets it. Thanks to all. :) **


End file.
